Text Talk
by Wollywood
Summary: In which Shane and Mitchie plus others have randoms chats on IM.
1. Conversation on IM

**WOW! Another oneshot! I feel inspired. So even though I don't really have a thought out plan, I'm going to try to write a drabble type pointless thing because I feel like it. Besides, dialouge things intruige me. Also, thank you soooo much for reviewing  
"Don't Judge a Book by it's COVER**". **I didn't think so many people would like it! And all of a sudden I'm "deep". Lol. Now, let me warn you ahead of time, this story isn't deep. It's just a random humor/romance I felt like writing. It's not my best, but hopefully you enjoy it anyhow. Dedicated to Buchworm13** **for reading and reviewing almost all of my stories. Thank you!**

* * *

**Text Talk**

**Smitchie**

**By Wollywood (B)**

_Wavy Thing = Mitchie_

**Bold thing = Shane**

_Shane? Are you there? HELLO?_

**(hotrockstar223 is typing)**

_You type as slow as my Aunt Pru._

**(hotrockstar223 is still typing)**

_I'm bored._

**Hi.**

_R U Kidding me? It took you THAT long to write a simple "hi"._

**No. I just did that 2 annoying u.**

_Evil human being._

**Actually, I was fixing my hair.**

_Y? I can't even c u!_

**...**

_?_

**..........**

_OMG! You have another girl there don't you._

_Hello?_

_Shane?_

_Are you there?_

_Shane Gray do you want me to go over to your house and do some very bad things to those stupid hair products of yours?_

**NOT MY BABIES!**

_Now tell me the truth._

**About what?**

_Oh, I think you know._

**Know what?**

_Don't act all innocent._

**But I am! I mean I don't know what your talking about.**

_I know you're dating another girl. Just say it._

**No.**

_Shane. Tell the truth. Is there a girl in your house._

**...**

_There is!_

**Yes?**

_Shane you better not go to sleep tonight._

**Mitchie?**

**What r u going 2 do?**

**MITCHIE?**

**Don't you dare touch my hair stuff!**

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

**I know your still there.**

**You are sitting at your desk staring at the computer hearing the annoying little thingie beep whenever I send you a message.**

**You are laughing at my hotness.**

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged in)_

_You r not hot._

**Ur lying.**

_Am not._

**R 2!**

_A boy who 2 times isn't "hot"._

**The girl in my house is my mom.**

_EWWWWW!_

**...**

_..._

**OH! EWWWW! You meant...ohhh! EWWW! NO!**

_o_

**U idiot!**

_Don't call your girlfriend a idiot._

**Whatever.**

_Now to talk about wedding plans._

**WHAT?**

_HELLO? We have to get married sometime._

**...**

_I was thinking Caitlyn could be one of my bridesmaids and then..._

**We're 17, Mitch.**

_I like to plan ahead._

**I'm a rockstar. I can't be caught married.**

_Jerk._

**I was kidding?**

_Liar_

**Am not.**

_Whatever._

**...**

_..._

**...**

_So I was thinking that Nate would probably be your best man. Or would it be Jason?_

**...**

_Good, so you agree._

**You know that this is like planning five years into the future.**

_So?_

**...**

_Anyway. Should my dress be long, long, long? Or just long?_

**Short.**

_Be serious._

**I am very serious.**

_Perve._

**Am not.**

_Are 2._

**Fine, then LONG.**

_You don't want a long, long, long dress?_

**Do whatever you want for your little "wedding".**

_You mean BIG wedding. My fantasy wedding has always been big._

**OK?**

_Unless u want it 2 be little???_

**Y don't u talk 2 Nate about this?**

_ Because I'm not marrying Nate._

**Well, you aren't marrying me for another five years.**

_So, how many kids do you want?_

**R u kidding me?**

**That**_What?_

**We're 17!!!!!!!!!!!**

_PLANNING AHEAD._

**Y don't we just focus on now.**

_Fine._

**Fine.**

_So what do u want for lunch tomorrow?_

**That's the future.**

_R u kidding? That's 2morrow!_

**Still future.**

_Fine._

**Fine.**

_So why were u fixing ur hair?_

**That's the past.**

_SO????_

**Let's talk about now.**

_Fine._

**Fine.**

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

**Fine, be that way.**

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

* * *

**Wasn't that stupid? Applaud me for this piece of crap I wrote! Lol. I was bored. PS: have u seen the music video to Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold? It's hilarious in my opinion.**


	2. Another Conversation on IM

**WOW! I'm glad everyone liked my oneshot. That's why its not a oneshot anymore! Since I get bored so easily, I decided to write a bunch of random Text Talk thingies! Since everyone enjoys this so much, here I goooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! I just relized something. I'm updating in the same day I posted. SO UNLIKE ME! LOL. OH yeah, and also...someone (I 4got their name) asked if they could copy. Go ahead. I don't really care. Lol. I sorta copied LaPaige (sorry Paige) after reading her "notes". So I don't care if you copy my copying (did that make sense) lol.  
**

* * *

**Text Talk**

**Smitchie  
**

**By Wollywood (B)**

_Wavy Thingie: Mitchie_

**Bold Thingie: Shane**

Underline thingie: Caitlyn (I added a character!)

------

**Hey, Mitch, u on?**

**Mitchie? R U home?**

I'm on.

**Where did u come from?**

Idiot.

**What?**

It's Caitlyn.

**Well, in that case...u smell**

?

**Yeah, that's right. U heard me.**

???

**I mean...read it...???**

U r so immature and weird and many other things that my mom says I can't say anymore.

**Like???**

I told u my mom said I wasn't allowed to say them.

**Technically u wouldn't be saying ANYTHING.**

Y do u want 2 know?

**'Cause I'm bored.**

Whatever.

**...**

...

**...**

...

**I'm waiting!**

(mixerkoolioCG has logged off)

**...**

**I'm all alone.**

**OOOOOO**

**ALONE!**

**Echo (echo echo echo)**

**'Cause your Hot and your cold your yes and your no'**

**"YOUR IN AND YOUR OUT YOUR UP AND YOUR DOWN"**

**"Cause your wrong when it's right it's black and it's white"**

**WE FIGHT WE BREAK UP...**

_(innocentpopgirl42 has logged on)_

**WE KISS WE MAKE UP!**

**U DON'T REALLY WANNA STAY, NO!**

**BUT U DON'T REALLY WANNA GO-O!**

**'CAUSE YOUR HOT AND YOUR COLD YOUR YES AND YOUR NO!**

**YOUR IN AND YOUR OUT YOUR UP AND AND YOUR DOWN!**

_(innocentpopgirl42 has logged off)_

**We...**

**Used to be**

**Just like twins...so in sync...wait...**

**Was Mitchie just on???**

(mixerkoolioCG has logged on)

Ur still on?

**Uhhh...yeah...I was ummm...**

What were u doing?

**I was getting to that....i was ummm...**

...yeah???

**I was talking to Nate!**

He lives in the same house as u.

**So? We're in different...rooms.**

WOAH!

**What? Does this shock u?**

NO, I was reading the messages u typed be4 I got back on...

**That's not me.**

It says that hotrockstar223 entered it.

**Nate was impersonating me.**

I thought u were texting Nate.

**Did I say Nate? I meant Jason.**

But how could u and Nate be on your account at the same time?

**Uhhhhh...**

I didn't know u liked Katy Perry.

**I do not.**

...

**I DON'T!**

Sure you don't.

**Look, it's catchy.**

Yup...*smirks*

**Don't do that.**

Do u like any of her other songs. *trys to keep from laughing*

**Don't taunt me!**

I can taunt all I want.

**Well BLAH!**

BLAH!

**Well I do like one other song.**

...

**U were joking when u asked, weren't u.**

...

**I knew it.**

So what "other song" do u like?

**I'm not telling.**

Oh, come on! U know u want 2!

**Do not.**

Do 2.

**Fine.**

Fine.

**Ummm...**

I'm waiting.

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

Baby.

(mixerkoolioCG has logged off)

* * *


	3. Yet ANOTHER Conversation on IM

**Chapter 3 already! Lol. These r fun 2 write. OH, and Mitchie is innocentpopgirl41 not innocentpopgirl42. I messed up on the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**Text Talk**

**--  
**

_mitchie_

**shane**

caitlyn

--

_Yo Caitlyn._

I told u that ur not gangster.

_I am so gansta home dog._

Seriously. Stop.

_Fine. Be that way._

I will.

_Isn't Shane soooo nice?_

*laughs*

_What u think he isn't?_

Shane? Nice? *ha*

_It's not like he threatens to beat u up or anything._

Just looking at his ugly face is torture enough.

**(hotrockstar223 has logged in)**

_Shane is not ugly!_

I bet u if u left him without hair product for a week he would look like a monster.

_..._

U know I'm right.

_U do know that Shane's on right now, right?_

Yeah. Hi Shane.

**Just to let u know. I look hot with and WITHOUT my hair product.**

Do not.

**Do 2.**

_U sound like an old married couple._

**That's insulting.**

Yeah. Y would I marry him?

_Bcuz u act so inluv._

*laughs*

***laughs HARDER***

*laughs HARDEST!*

***laughs so hard my head falls off***

*laughs so hard BECAUSE ur head fell off*

_C? Evrythings a fight w/ u 2._

**IS NOT!**

_See u said it at the same time._

**No, we TYPED it at the same time.**

Wow, Shane! I didn't know u had COMMON SENSE.

**I didn't know that u knew what COMMON SENSE was.**

U wanna fight Gray?

**Bring it Gellar!**

R u sure u won't cry?

**This match will be 2 easy.**

4 me maybe.

_How r u 2 going 2 fight over the internet._

**2morrow.**

Fine.

**Fine.**

_Good luck with that._

**Thanks for wishing me luck, sweetie.**

She wished ME luck!

**No me!**

NO ME!

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

**U know she wished me luck. I'm her BOYfriend.**

OH yeah? Well I'm her BESTfriend.

**SO?**

So that makes me win.

**She KISSES me! That means she likes me more.**

She goes SHOPPING with me! That means she likes me more!

**Let's ask Mitchie.**

I already know her answer.

**I know 2.**

If u know that answer is me, then y r u asking?

**Weirdo.**

Is that the best comeback u have?

**Do u want to have a comeback battle w/ me.**

It's pointless. I already know that I'm going 2 win.

**Stuck up snob.**

Spoiled rich brat.

**Fashion deprived diva.**

Gay rockstar.

**That's just wrong.**

Ur so wrong!

**Did u even notice Mitchie logged off?**

Oh.

**I don't even know y I'm talking to u.**

Me neither.

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

(mixerkoolioCG has logged off)

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged on)_

_Where did every1 go?_

* * *

**Lol. These r fun to write.**


	4. IM Conversationing LoL

**OMG! I'm soooo sry I didn't upd8 on time recently. I'm gonna stop setting dates, 'cause it really isn't working for me. Lol. Well I'm gonna update as much as I can 2day, so check all my stories. I thought I'd begin with this. Also, go check the poll on my page! Thanks! Well, enjoy! This is dedicated to my best friend, Meg! She's not a member on FanFic, but she reads my stories. She's sick and I'm praying she doesn't have this flu virus thing going around so she can go 2 Youth Group 2night!!! Get better soon, Meg!  
**

* * *

**Text Talk**

**Chapter 4**

_Mitchie_

**Shane**

Caitlyn

Nate (ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER!)

**I dominated and destroyed u 2day**

R U kidding me? I blow in the stomach and u were out!

**Woah! U could tell I won by the ladies screaming my name.**

That's cuz they though u were hot.

**So u agree.**

Ew, no.

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged on)_

_What's up?_

Shane thinks he won the fight.

_What fight?_

**Hello? Were u not there after school.**

_..._

OMG! U weren't. were u?

_I thought u 2 were bluffing when u said u were going 2 beat each other up._

**Silly Mitchie.**

?

_????_

**What?**

_Whatev._

**I won.**

Did not.

**Did 2.**

Liar.

_Do u 2 really beat each other up._

**No, I beat her up. She cried. :)**

Liar!

**Baby.**

He has a black eye, Mitch.

**I do not!**

It's swollen, black and blue, and u were whining like a little girl.

_U gave Shane a black eye?_

No, he got that be4 the fight.

_?_

He ran into a door.

_???_

**It's hard core, man.**

_Yeah...right..._

(Prezzident2b has logged on)

HI NATE!

**Desperate, much?**

Am not!

Desperate about what?

**She wants u.**

OMG that is sooo not true.

_SHANE!_

**What???**

????

_U r creeping Nate out._

No, he's not, because he was lying.

**I wasn't lying.**

SHUT UP!

**Make me.**

(mixercoolioCG has logged off)

**Where'd she go?**

_U don't mess w/ Caitlyn._

**I'm semi scared.**

U should b.

_Caitlyn's going 2 kill u._

In ur sleep.

_When u least xpect it._

As soon as u close ur eyes.

_She's waiting outside ur house with a knife._

Get ready to haunt u.

_4 the rest of ur life._

Goodbye Shane.

_I'll miss u._

_(innocentgirl41 has logged off)_

(Prezzident2b has logged off)

**What could she possibly do?**

**Y am I talking 2 myself?**

**Ugh...**

(mixercoolioCG has logged on)

Turn around.

**What?**

Turn around.

**Y?**

Do it.

**OMG!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *


	5. CONVERSATION IM I wrote with Meg

**This chapter is co-written with friend Meg. She is not sick anymore. She died. Then came back to life. She's okay now. Silly corpse. Just kidding...or am I?**

**PS: it was Meg's idea to write that  
**

**

* * *

**

**Text Talk**

**Chapter** **5**

**Shane**

_Mitchie_

Caitlyn

Nate

---

_Y wasn't Shane at school 2day?_

Oh, he must've ran into another door...

_?????_

_What did u do 2 him?_

????

_I know u did something 2 him._

Y would u think that!

_Remember what u did to Connor Woringtin last year?_

I told you that he was hit by a car.

_A car that u car that u were driving._

Stop making me seem like a bad person.

_U r a bad person._

What makes me bad.

_Do u really want me 2 answer that?_

.....

(President2b has logged on)

Nice, Caitlyn.

_What did she do?_

Don't tell her.

_Tell me._

**(hotrockstar223 has logged on)**

_where were u?_

This should b good.

_What should b good?_

**I flew....to...CANADA! To...ummm...see...the POLAR BEARS...and...uhhhhh....PENGUINS!**

_Okay then!_

Tell her the truth, Shane.

**That is the truth.**

Shane....

Shane, tell her the truth.

**Fine. I flew to China. More polar bears there.**

Shane have you been sleeping in class again?

**Yeah, why?**

Polar bears don't live in China...or Canada...or anyplace other then the South and North Pole. And maybe Alaska.

And Iceland. And Greenland.

Really?

Idk, I was just guessing.

**Well I went to Alaska...which has been moved to China??????**

????????

_?????_

?????????

**It's true.**

_... COOOL!_

Shane...

Shane Audra Gray...

**SHUT UP!**

_Audra?_

**No...Au...man...ALMOND!**

_Oh...silly Nate..._

*rolls eyes*

*glares at Shane*

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

Baby.

Loser.

_He went to see the polar bears! He's so insightful!_

????

?????

(mixercoolioCG has logged off)

(President2b has logged off)

_I want to see the polar bears...TO CHINA!  
_

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

_**COMPLETELY CO-WRITTEN WITH MEG.**  
_

* * *


	6. idk what chapter this is

**Meg that half dead/half alive zombie is back to co-write this chapter. She will eat your brain if you don't review. Sorry, but it's the cold hard truth. Lol. jk yo dog...**

* * *

**Text Talk**

**idk what chapter this is**

**Shane**

_Mitchie_

Caitlyn

Nate

--

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged on)_

(mixercoolioCG has logged on)

_I think I got drunk yesterday._

U don't drink.

_I think I got drunk on lemonade._

Y do u think that?

_I passed out...when I woke up my mom told me I was running out the door speaking of Chinese Polar Bears._

Oh...that.

_That what?_

Shane.

_Shane what?_

**(hotrockstar223 has logged on)**

**Shane is what what?**

Shane is afraid to tell his girlfriend that he got beat up by a girl...

**Shane is logging off.**

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

**(hotrockstar223 has logged on)**

**U die.**

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

_Wow...._

Sorry, Mitchie...I didn't think u would wanna hear the sad, sad truth.

_I don't care that my boyfriend wants u 2 die._

No...I mean about him being a wimp.

_Oh...I already knew that._

(President2b has logged on)

Pickle

(President2b has logged off)

Oh...well...anyway...

_What was up with Nate._

...lemonade?

_Seriously?_

No...he ran into wall, 2

_Brother like brother._

Yup. Speaking of "brother" not that he's human enough to b caled that...

_CAITLYN!_

Sorry...so I found out what happened to SG...

_SG?  
_

Code name for Shane Gray.

_Oh._

He went 2 pony land.

_Did u have lemonade 2? I think they're spiking it._

Yeah, mass destruction of the lemonade, whatever.

_Got 2 go...bye._


	7. I'm getting bored with chapter names

**I have been so busy with sooooo many things and I don't have time to update any more! So I'm really sorry! I'm trying really hard to update as much as possible. Well here I go.**

**

* * *

**

**Text Talk**

_Mitchie_

**Shane**

Caitlyn

I feel dumped

**Your mom feels dumped**

That didn't even make sense, moron.

**Your mom's a moron.**

do u even know how stupid u sound?

**Your mom doesn't even know how stupid she sounds.**

What are you, five?

**Your mom is...**

Shut up! What's up with the mom jokes?

_I think its cute._

You think everything's cute, Mitchie.

_Do not!_

You thought a puppy eating bird poop was cute.

_It was._

**Ew.**

C

_It is honestly cute, u would have 2 b there._

**I was.**

_Oh._

My point.

_Well that doesn't mean I think everything is cute._

You thought and old man drinking beer in the bus station was cute.

_Did not!_

**I was there when that happened, too, Mitchie.**

_Your just jealous._

Of what?

_Of...of..._

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

**She's so hot.**

You r so sick!

**Your mom is so sick**

That's getting really annoying

**Your mom-**

Say it and u die.

**I'm not afraid of u.**

Remember last time u said that?

**Shut up.**

Make me.

**I will.**

U r many bad words that my mommy would never let me say.

**U r a bad person, Caitlyn Gellar.**

And u r many other inappropriate things, Shane Gray

**Don't go there.**

Burn.

**I'll kill u.**

Coming from the guy who runs into doors.

**It was poles.**

Poles and doors.

**Not true.**

Sorry, I forgot school mascots.

**That was once.**

One very painful time.

**Where did Mitchie go?**

She abandoned u, Shane.

**Your mom abandoned u.**

What did I say about that?

**I told u I would call the police!**

But I own u.

**SHUT UP!**

You wish.

**I'm logging off...**

(mixercoolioCG has logged off)

**And she beats me to it........**


	8. Dude Talk

**Text Talk**

**Dude.  
**

**Shane**

Nate

Caitlyn

**I'm alone.**

No, bro, you got me.

**Dude, Where are u? I thought u were at Caitlyn's house proposing to her.**

Dude, we were playing video games. Do u just assume that every time I go over Caitlyn's house I'm proposing to her?

**Dude, Just because I said that the last five times you went over there, that doesn't mean ALWAYS.**

Dude, I've only been over her house five times.

**Dude, but u think she's hot, propose to her.**

Dude, U think Mitchie is hot, but u don't propose to her.

**Dude, that's so has nothing to do with the subject!**

(mixercoolioCG has logged on)

Dude, yeah right.

**Dude, Caitlyn thinks your hot too!**

Dude, how would u know that? AWWW! You read her diary again?

**Dude, come on! It is just so dang amusing to here girls unbelievably confusing thoughts.**

I know, right dude?

**Dude, did u know she was fighting with Ella?**

Dude, seriously?

**Dude, yes!**

Dude, get real!`

**Dude, they won't stop yelling!**

Dude, but yesterday they were BFFs!

**Yeah, dude, they just started fighting yesterday?**

Over what, dude?

**Dude, it what over something stupid!**

dude, like what?

**Dude, it was like because Ella stole Caitlyn's lip gloss.**

Dude that's really retarded, dude. Just like you, dude.

**OMG! Oh yeah...dude.**

OMD!

**What, dude?**

Oh my dude!

**Woah, dude!**

Dude, Caitlyn looked soooo hot today.

**Dude, seriously, right!**

Dude, she's like hot to the level of awesomeness.

**Dude, don't tell her, but I think she's hot, too.**

Dude!!!!!!!

**I can't help thinking aggressive girls are hot, dude.**

DUDE!!!!!

**Dude, what?**

Dude....Caitlyn's on.

**Crap.**

I can't believe you read my diary.


	9. In Which Sonny With a Chance Comes In

**I'm back from Europe! I'm with Mango! Do you like our new name, by the way? I'm no longer Wollywood! I broke out of my shell and named of BbMangobB! Say yo to Mango! She's still dead, if you remember, but that's okay! Cause she's alive, at the same time.....peace out suckas!**

* * *

**Text Talk**

_Mitchie  
_**Shane**  
Sonny (lol)  
Chad Dylan Cooper (lol again)

_Shane, remember to be nice_

**I don't do 'nice'**

_When my cousin Sonny gets on she is expecting to hear the nice Shane Gray that I talk to her about._

**U talk about me?**

_Don't get a big head._

**My head isn't big, its decently sized**

_idiot_

**i can't help thinking that Sonny is the ugliest on the show!**

_first of all, that doesn't give u a reason to b mean 2 her_

_second of all, everyone says that she looks just like me_

**I don't see it**

_well she should be getting on any minute now_

**can't wait**

_your just lucky i didn't make u video chat with her_

**y do i have 2 talk 2 her anyway?**

_bcause she wanted 2 meet u_

**who doesn't?**

_she's a huge fan of connect 3_

**again, who isn't?**

_what did I say about your head?_

**what did i say about it being decently sized?**

(so-random554 has logged on)

_Sonny!_

Mitchie!

**Shane!**

SHANE!

(ChadDylanCooperIsSoHot has logged on)

Chad Dylan Cooper!

_CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER?**

Chad? Ew.

_Since when do u like Chad Dylan Cooper, Shane?_

**idk, i just thought he was cool**

I am cool

how did u get on this chat?

how did u get on this chat?

_who care's? It's Chad Dylan Cooper?_

That's my name. Such a great name, don't u think?

**Not as great as Shane Gray**

Yours doesn't quite have the same ring to it.

_that's because he isn't saying his middle name_

**shut up, Mitchie**

_he has a "lovely" middle name_

**shut up, Mitchie**

_if u keep telling me to shut up then I will so tell Chad Dylan Cooper (so hot._

I'm tempted to leave

_I thought u wanted 2 meet Shane_

I wanted 2 get away from Chad

But we all know that Sonny totally wants me

(so-random544 has logged off)

_See what u did?_

Who, me?

_No, chad dylan cooper, your fine!_

** Me?**

_Ur just like Chad Dylan Cooper! NO offense, Chad Dylan Cooper._

**Stop calling him Chad Dylan Cooper.**

But its my name

**Stupid, that's what it is**

No, u think I'm cool

**THOUGHT**

Sure.

_U r so hot!_

**Me, babe?**

No, me, idiot

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Who am I talking 2 anyway?

**Shane Gray**

I know who u r, Chad Dylan Cooper Wannabe

**Am not!**

_Are too_

_BTW, I'm Mitchie_

Don't care

_But u asked?_

Excuse me, I have to go talk to important people

_What the heck?_

Look, don't be hurt because we all knew that you weren't good enough for me anyway, okay?

_Shane..._

**Sorry, no back up today, u called Chad Dylan Pooper hot**

U r so second grade

**Your show is stupid**

U think I'm cool

**Your mom thinks your cool**

She does, actually. Who doesn't?

**There are many things that I would like to call u**

U can't call me anything if I log off first

(ChadDylanCooperIsSoHot has logged off)

_What's the point?_

_(innocentpopgirl42 has logged off)_

**Why am I always the last one on?**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. More fighting, more texting, more chad

**Text Talk**

_Mitchie_

**Shane**

Caitlyn

Chad (he's BACK)

What up, Mitchie?

_Nothing. I hate CDC._

Who's CDC?

_Freak._

Oh, is that like a code name for Shane?

_No?_

Oh. I just put "freak" and "Shane" together. It made perfect sense.

_Why would I hate my boyfriend._

Should I write a list?

_I've got time._

(ChadDylanCooperIsSoHot has logged on)

Yeah, but I don't.

GASP! N8, is that u trying to freak me out?

Idc who your little N8 is, but i do care that u just dissed CDC

CDC? CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

_Don't say his name!_

Chad Dylan Cooper?

_NO!  
_

Chad?

_It's evil, stop!_

y don't u want 2 say my gr8 and awsum name?

_u spelled awesome wrong._

i'm texting

yeah, mitchie. the man is texting 

And who are you?

Caitlyn Gellar.

Never heard of you.

(ChadDylanCooperIsSoHot has logged off)

Well, that was rude.

_Meet Chad._

but u loved him yesterday

_that was be4 i chatted w/ him_

u chated w/ him w/o me?

**(hotrockstar223 has logged on)**

**So what I miss?**

_Life._

**Hey. Mitch :)**

**...Caitlyn :(**

Shane. :( :( :( :( :( :(

**:( :( :(****:( :( :(****:( :( :(****:( :( :(****:( :( :(****:( **

_WTB?_

**What the heck does that stand 4?**

_what the boo?_

**that's weird**

your weird

**your mom is weird**

_Hello? save ur babyish fighting 4 a time when i care and (or) am not there_

**do u want 2 know what else is weird, caitlyn?**

Your face?

**my face is perfect. don't u read ur teen weekly?**

yeah, i just skip the pages that say 'Shane is'

**Well those pages usually finish with "hot"**

_Shane is "hot". Make sense :). Now lets move on._

okay, let us move on to how girly his hair is.

**Come on, u know u r jealous.**

**(hotrockstar223 has logged off)**

he is afraid of my comebacks. He so is.

_No, Caitlyn, he really isn't._

y do u defend him?

_y do u make fun of him?_

y does it matter?

_y wouldn't it matter?_

do you think shane is worth defending?

_if he wasn't worth defending then why would I do it?_

do you think you are brain damaged?

_are you saying that I am?_

do u care what I call u?

_why would you have 2 call me anything?_

r we playing the question game?

_y do u want to know?_

y do u keep asking questions?

_y is shane so hot?_

y r u delusional?

_u think I'm delusional?_

how do respond to that?

_did u think i was going to respond?_

what else would you do?

_(innocentpopgirl41 has logged off)_

Did she seriously just do that?


End file.
